A typical, normally closed pyrotechnic valve utilizes a pyro initiator and a destructible membrane, pin or similar structure. When the pyro initiator is activated, oftentimes by an electrical signal, pyrotechnic gases combust within a chamber to which the pyro initiator is attached. The combustion of the pyrotechnic gases within the chamber creates a driving force which acts upon a movable component such as a piston. Movement of the piston either directly or indirectly breaks the destructible membrane, which then opens the flow path through the valve. In some cases the pyrotechnic gases may act directly on the membrane. As the membrane is destroyed in the process of opening the flow path, these valves are designed for a single use. While the membranes in these valves can be replaced, the process of refurbishing the valves can be both costly and time consuming. Another issue with these types of valves is that they present the potential issue of contaminating the flow path with the pyrotechnic gases, which could have harmful results.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a valve that can be pyrotechnically actuated and that is reusable. Furthermore, the valve is designed to prevent any potential contamination of the flow path. A pyrotechnic actuating mechanism is attached to and is in fluid communication with a valve assembly. When a pyro initiator of the actuating mechanism is fired, a driving force is produced that moves a piston. Once the piston travels a predetermined distance, it is locked in place by a locking mechanism, Movement of the piston displaces hydraulic fluid in both the actuating mechanism and the valve assembly, which in turn forces a poppet valve open, thus opening the flow path. By disengaging the locking mechanism, the piston can be reset, allowing the hydraulic fluid to displace and the poppet valve to close. The pyro initiator acts only on the piston, which in turn displaces the hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic fluid is separated from the valve assembly flow path; therefore, it is not possible for any pyrotechnic gases to contaminate the flow path.